Aimpoint CompM2
For the M68 105 mm Rifled Tank Gun, see Royal Ordnance L7. The CompM2 is a battery powered non-magnifying red dot type of reflex sight for firearms manufactured by Aimpoint AB. In the U.S. military, it is designated M68 Close Combat Optic (M68 CCO; NSN: 1240-01-411-1265) and is also known as M68 Aimpoint and is designed to meet United States military standards. The sight is designed for use with the M16/M4 family of rifles, but can be mounted on any weapon fitted with an upper Picatinny rail. It is also NVG-compatible—the aiming dot is still visible through night vision scopes and goggles. Overview The sight is water-tight down to 25 meters and runs on one 3-volt Lithium battery type 2L76 or DL1/3N. The aiming dot's brightness is adjustable for better visibility and increased battery life. The M68 is parallax-free at around 50 yards, meaning that the red dot will not change position based on eye position at that range.Army Field Manual FM 3-22.9, Chapter 8. www.globalsecurity.org. Retrieved 8 March 2011 At shorter ranges the point of aim will change position based on eye position with the maximum error being equal to the diameter of the sight's optical window at short range.John Dreyer, Facts and Figures About Dot Sights, Encyclopedia of Bullseye Pistol The CompM2 is used across branches of the U.S. Armed Forces, Sweden, and various NATO countries, among them Norway. A variant known as the ECOS-N (NSN: 1240-01-495-1385) is also issued as part of the U.S. SOPMOD kit. The sight is also available on the civilian market and is employed by various law enforcement organizations (especially for SWAT type situations that involve close quarters work) and by recreational shooters. The CompM2 is often faulted for its short battery life when the dot visibility is set too high, which is necessary for bright environments. The On/Off/Visibility knob is also prone to turning unintentionally when the weapon is stowed or retrieved, such as when mounting and dismounting vehicles. Batteries often burn out due to unintentional engagement of the sight's power. Large rubber bands are sometimes used on the sight to keep the knob from turning accidentally. Aimpoint's successor to the M68 (the CompM3) claims a single battery will provide 50,000 hours of operation on brightness level 7 out of 10. Aimpoint's newest military sight, the Aimpoint CompM4, has a claimed ability to operate continuously for 8 years or 80,000 hours on a single AA battery. By August 2011, the U.S. Army had bought 1,000,000 M68 Close Combat Optics. Some 85 percent of Army M4s are issued with the CCO, though optics can vary depending on unit. The sight allows soldiers to engage targets out to 300 meters while keeping both eyes open for situational awareness. Post combat surveys show and 85 percent acceptance rate of the CCO as an effective optic and for its value for close quarters fighting. Remaining Army rifles are issued with the M150 Rifle Combat Optic.http://usarmy.vo.llnwd.net/e2/c/downloads/215919.pdf Dimensions *Length: 130 mm (5.1 in) *Width: 55 mm (2.2 in) *Height: 55 mm (2.2 in) *Mounting ring width: 30 mm (1.2 in) number See also *SOPMOD References External links *Official Aimpoint Product page on the M68 *U.S. Army website with entry on the M68 *Increasing Small Arms Lethality in Afghanistan: Taking Back the Infantry Half-Kilometer Describes the use of the M68 optical system Category:Firearm sights